Click
by Satan Abraham
Summary: "What if I already ruined my chance to click with someone? What if you ruined it, because we're soul friends?" "Um…" [slight sort-of soul friends] [oneshot] [because who doesnt love soul friends. seriously.]


"Hey, Sonia-san, I-"

As soon as Kazuichi Souda's fingers touched her shoulder, Sonia Nevermind whirled around, knocked away his hand, and punched him full in the face. Everything seemed to stop at that moment – a pre-Souda-wailing moment, Hinata guessed, where everyone was just being quiet because they knew they'd have to deal with Souda soon enough – Sonia standing completely still, right hand still in a fist and Souda with his hand still reached out as if to touch her, a bit of blood starting to run from his nose.

Hinata glanced around. Yep. Everyone else seemed just as surprised as him at this. Saionji was giggling, but other than that they were all relatively shocked.

Souda took a few steps backward, legs shaking so hard that they looked to be in danger of collapsing, and Sonia inspected her knuckles, uncurled her fist, and straightened her dress. "Do not touch me," she said, enunciating clearly. "I have put up with your words, I am _not _about to put up with you touching me as well."

Souda made an unintelligible squeaking noise. His hands went up to cup his nose, and he took a few more steps back. When his back hit a wall, his legs collapsed and he slid to the floor.

Hinata supposed that he should probably get on that.

Sighing a little, he headed over to Souda, who was staring straight ahead with his knees pulled up to his chest and his hands still on his nose. "Souda," Hinata said. "A-"

"Now she's going away with him," Souda said, and Hinata glanced back. Sonia had dismissed the situation to speak with Tanaka. "He's a bigger loser than I am."

_He's a different kind of loser, Souda, _Hinata thought, but he figured that if he said that out loud, he'd really have to deal with a wailing Kazuichi Souda. "Look, Souda, maybe they just have more in common."

"More in _common?_ What could he have in common with a _princess_-"

"Souda," Hinata said. He crouched down so that their faces were even, because he was starting to feel really awkward standing over Souda like that. "Maybe they just… I dunno, clicked."

"_Clicked? _Like, what, they're soul mates or whatever?"

"I… wouldn't say that…" Hinata said. Souda kept going.

"What if I already ruined my chance to click with someone? What if _you _ruined it, because we're soul friends?"

"Um…"

"_This is a major commitment now, Hinata."_

"Are you implying we're soul mates?" Hinata asked. Souda froze.

"That's weird," Souda said. He grimaced and wiped blood from his face. "That's so weird. Don't say that."

"_You _said that," Hinata pointed out. Souda froze, scowled, and eventually opened his mouth again.

"B-but you made me say it. By clicking," Souda said. Hinata sighed and just sat down on the floor. He'd be here for a while, he was sure of it. There was something in Souda's face that told him that he'd be ranting and stuttering for at least another ten minutes.

"I made you say that we were soul mates because I was nice to you."

Souda sucked on the inside of his cheek. "Look, the clicking thing was your thing in the first place. If you wouldn't have said it, then I wouldn't have thought about it!"

Hinata sighed and stood up. He held down a hand to help him up. "Come on."

Souda scowled, but he grabbed Hinata's hand and let Hinata pull him to his feet.

Hinata was reluctant to let go of Souda's hand, for some reason – he was turning red, too, probably because of Souda's dumb 'soul mate' thing. "Either way," Hinata said, trying to regain some semblance of normalcy. "You can click with more than one person."

"No you can't! Then the whole soul mate thing doesn't matter!"

_Well, Souda, maybe that's because it isn't actually a thing. _

"So do you think I'm your soul mate or not? You're kind of flipping back and forth," Hinata said. Souda, one hand still cupped over his nose, tensed up. "The whole soul friend thing is kind of weird, too, now that I think about it…"

"I-it is?" Souda asked.

"Yes, Souda. It is."

* * *

><p><strong>This is a short, slightly pointless oneshot because who doesn't love Soul Friends. Come on. <strong>_**Who doesn't. **_**Name one person.**


End file.
